Cuando nadie me ve
by ina minina
Summary: El príncipe saiyajin es reservado por excelencia. Sin embargo, hay momentos exclusivos que están destinados para una sola persona. One-shot


N/A: Un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, tiene un pequeño pero brevísimo párrafo subido de tono y es culpa de **Dev** , porque ella me lo pidió xDDDD

* * *

Cuando nadie me ve

 **.**

Sus ojos negros viraban desde los platos desbordantes de alimentos hasta los invitados. Se preguntó mentalmente a que se debía esta nueva celebración. Vio en el fondo de la terraza a su maestro y al Dios de la destrucción zampándose una montaña de langostas e imaginó que quizás era por ellos, ya que siempre que los iban a visitar-cosa que era bastante regular-se hacía un gran banquete para que el caprichoso gatito morado no enfureciera. Pero su idea pronto se vio en el suelo cuando reparó en la decoración.

¿Había llegado esa época del año, otra vez? Pensó mientras miraba las luces de colores, las esferas brillantes y un árbol frondoso con exceso de decoración, frunció su ceño como solía hacerlo y meditó unos segundos antes de acercarse. Los humanos tenían costumbres bastante absurdas a su parecer, de las que no asimilaba ni las consideraba como suyas. Su legado saiyajin seguía latente y más fiero que nunca, se dijo muchas veces que el haber formado una familia con una humana no lo hacía humano, pero terminaba compartiendo con los demás de todas formas-de modo ausente-pero lo hacía. Se convencía que se debía a la comida y no a compartir con los guerreros z ni sus familiares. ¿A quién engañaba?

Desde que Trunks caminaba que participaba más directamente en todas esas mierdas. Cuando decidió quedarse en la tierra después del torneo de Cell, muchas cosas cambiaron en su vida. Ahora, después de Buu, entendía que habían sido para mejor. Vio a lo lejos a su hijo revolotear con el hijo de su eterno rival y suspiró. Jamás pensó que su primogénito sería tan unido al retoño de Kakarotto pero ahí estaban, eran mejores amigos y a la vez rivales. A menudo se preguntaba qué que hacía mezclándose con toda esa gente cuando podía estar entrenando, miró a Whiss a lo lejos y su labio se curvó en una mueca de fastidio. Su maestro debería estar entrenándolo, no devorando sushi como si no hubiera mañana. Entonces ¿Qué lo tenía allí aparte de la comida? Volvió a mirar a Trunks.

El niño lucía un trajecito elegante de dos piezas de color azul. Correteaba con el menor que vestía un saco celeste y pantalones cortos. Ambos vestían para una ocasión especial que al príncipe de los saiyajin no le importaba en lo más mínimo. La comida no era un motor lo suficientemente poderoso para tenerlo allí, para tener que soportar aquello… volvió a mirar a su maestro y al Dios Bills. Sería una falta de respeto ausentarse estando ellos de visita, aunque estaban más atentos a la comida que a los demás― ¿Qué haces ahí parado, Vegeta? Ya nos vamos a sentar―se quejó Bulma al pasar por su lado mientras sacudía su cabello corto. Miró su vestido rojo que se adecuaba a sus curvas, su piel expuesta a pesar de estar al aire libre en medio de la noche, su pelo bien peinado y bajó su mirada hasta sus muslos. Todo en cosa de segundos. Ese si era un buen motor para quedarse. O más bien, las consecuencias que podrían traerle si no lo hacía.

Caminó a paso firme hacia el mesón. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaba instalada en su puesto conversando y bebiendo animadamente. No entendía por qué debían pasarlo todos juntos, no era experto en celebraciones terrícolas pero estaba casi seguro que la fecha de los regalos y el viejo de rojo era familiar―no entiendo―gruñó por lo bajo al sentarse.

―Es noche buena―le susurró su mujer a su lado sonriéndole despampanante―comerán y se irán, no se quedaran mucho tiempo, así que borra esa cara―le comentó como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Vegeta desvió la mirada y se concentró en lo único que podría amainar su mal humor: la comida.

No se fueron tan rápido como pensó y quiso. Movía su pie inquieto debajo de la mesa. Los amigos de su mujer parloteaban como si no se vieran nunca, y a pesar de tener a Kakarotto en frente que comía y comía, no se le ocurrió desafiarlo para aliviar el estrés. Lo único que quería era soledad con su familia. Había vuelto esa mañana del entrenamiento con Whiss porque Bulma se lo pidió ¿Y para qué? ¿Para verle las caras a los buenos para nada? Por él se hubiera quedado en el planeta de Bills, pero Bulma no se lo hubiera permitido ni perdonado. La miró de soslayo, compartir y reír con su maestro como si fueran las mejores amigas y suspiró. No sabía hace cuanto tiempo que no estaban juntos ni solos. Momentos _íntimos_ tenían, entre tiempos cortos cuando él volvía, pero creyó que si le estaba exigiendo su presencia en casa era por algo más significativo que una cena con la chusma.

Bulma parloteaba indiferente a su presencia, y eso le molestaba. Él no quería aquello, él no había vuelto para verles las caras a los amigos de su esposa. Volvió a mirarla de soslayo. Las luces coloridas verdes, azules, amarillas y rojas, reflectaban a momentos en su piel nívea, mientras que ella reía y le explicaba la celebración a su maestro se preguntó si era consciente de aquello, de que esas molestas luces opacaban su atractivo. La intrépida mujer dejó reposar sus manos en la mesa y fue allí, en ese instante, que el saiyajin se percató de una sensación molestamente familiar:

La extrañaba.

Pasar entrenándose para ganarle a Kakarotto era su hobbie y su meta, pero no era una de las maravillas que más gozaba el saiyajin. Tragó saliva, incómodo, miró su mano delicada donde sus dedos largos y finos jugueteaban con los hilos del mantel y tuvo que suprimir los deseos de alcanzarla y rodearla con la suya. De enredar sus dedos y sentir su calor. No podía hacerlo, no con tantos ojos mirando. Y odió más que nunca a todos los intrusos. Había cosas que el príncipe reservaba solo para él y Bulma, ni siquiera su hijo era testigo de aquello.

Estuvo mucho tiempo lidiando con una realidad absoluta y definitiva: había cambiado. Fue un proceso lento, tortuoso y confuso, pero había pasado y ya no era el mismo que cuando llegó por primera vez a la tierra. Bulma se lo había mencionado una vez, él se hizo el desentendido. Era evidente su cambio, al menos ella quien más lo conocía lo notó y él no estaba dispuesto a conversarlo, no había nada que analizar ni platicar al respecto, simplemente había pasado. Era un tema que le costaba conversar, que a esas alturas ya había asumido pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a exponerse más de la cuenta. Ni siquiera con ella. En parte, porque le avergonzaba y además, no lo necesitaba. Bulma lo entendía sin hablarlo. Y era una de los principales motivos por los que se convencía cada día que no se equivocó al elegirla.

Cualquiera e incluso él, sabía que la tenaz científica tenía un carácter de los mil demonios-cosa que temía y le gustaba-aparte de su ingenio intelectual, su mujer era más sabia de lo que aparentaba. Al menos con él lo era. Lo entendía, respetaba sus ritmos y sus silencios. Y por eso, con temas delicados o que él no quería platicar, ella no insistía y les funcionaba. Para las cosas que realmente le importaban a nivel personal, su mujer no lo presionaba, pero si era para una actividad del colegio de su hijo o para alguna celebración, él debía asistir y no había discusión al respecto. Bueno la había, pero terminaba accediendo a sus caprichos y demandas siempre. Aunque no era algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso, pero con su mujer perdía siempre. A menudo se decía que no eran combates en igualdad de condiciones, que él terminaba cediendo por presión o temor y ella no se sentía ni un poco amenazada por él-la amaba por eso-pero no eran derrotas amargas… además, ella siempre se lo recompensaba estando a solas.

Eran esos cambios paulatinos que lo habían convertido en el padre y esposo que era ahora. Donde cada vez se sentía más libre en demostrar sus sentimientos y exigir lo que él quería y necesitaba de ella. Ahora la buscaba, los papeles se habían intercambiado. A menudo recordaba las primeras ocasiones en que comenzaron a tener encuentros más cercanos, nada sentimental ni pláticas vacías. Solo sexo. Y ahora, allí estaba. Compartiendo una cena navideña con su familia y los amigos de su esposa. Antes era ella quien lo perseguía, era ella quien exigía y predisponía los tiempos para que estuvieran juntos. Él nunca la buscó pero siempre accedió a su cuerpo, a permitirse liberar tensiones con ella. Ahora era mutuo. Él la buscaba igual o más que ella. Ya no le importaba demostrar que la necesitaba, no era un tema para ellos. Vivían juntos desde antes que naciera su hijo, se conocían y se aceptaban con defectos y virtudes. Se complementaban, y no había pudor en demostrarle, en hacerle saber que la quería en un tiempo determinado.

Ya no temía buscar su calor. Siempre a solas, él la buscaba. Ella correspondía-según su humor-y fue en ese momento que sintió deseos de acercarse, de rodear su menuda cintura con sus manos y abrazarla ¡Pero no podía! Maldita navidad y malditos todos. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y volvió a comer, de alguna forma debía calmarse.

― ¡Papa!―miró a su hijo que se acercaba jadeando por correr tanto, su camisa estaba desabotonada y su corbata chueca. Los botones de su saco estaban mal abotonados, pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba cansado de corregirlo siempre―debajo del árbol hay muchos regalos ¡Estoy seguro que la mayoría son míos!―exclamó con convicción y orgullo que se le hacía tan familiar. Desvió la mirada a su plato y se sirvió otra rebanada de pavo relleno y sin mirarlo murmuró:

―Quizá solo es carbón―se perdió la decepción de los ojos celestes―no te has portado muy bien este año ¿O sí?―contuvo la risa al oír su gemido de resignación.

― ¡Eh! Pero hice mi tarea…y… ayudé a la abuela con la cena―se quejó haciendo un mohín que a menudo hacía cuando no se salía con la suya.

―Lo primero es tu deber. Y lo segundo, solo programaste los robots, y fue una vez―el niño se quejó alzando la voz y no fue necesario más para llamar la atención de su madre. Bulma estiró el cuello y los miró curiosa, sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su sien ante la perspicaz mirada de su esposa― ¿Qué?―preguntó con voz golpeada.

― ¿Qué le estás diciendo?―preguntó frunciéndole el ceño y ahí estaba otra vez: el temor. Tragó saliva con disimulo y no demostró alteración ninguna, bufó ignorándola y se concentró en comer― ¿Qué pasó, Trunks?

― ¡Mama! ¿Me he portado mal este año?―preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

―Te has portado igual que los anteriores, Trunks―murmuró no muy convencida―anda, ve a jugar con Goten. No hagan travesuras―el niño se fue quejándose por lo bajo y el príncipe se relajó por unos breves segundos―no sé porque se queja si de todas formas recibe lo que pide…―susurró viéndolo irse.

―Lo consientes demasiado.

― ¿Ahora es mi culpa?―preguntó alzando la voz.

― ¡Yo-yo no dije eso!―se apresuró en responder. Los ojos zafiro lo escudriñaron unos segundos para finalmente rendirse. Contuvo el suspiro de alivio al verla voltear hacia Whiss y seguir conversándole.

Rodó los ojos y aburrido contempló la escena. Alzó una ceja al ver al dios destructor curiosear los presentes junto a los niños, miró a su mujer que para su sorpresa los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ambos sabían que lo mejor era no intervenir. Poco a poco los aprovechados-a su parecer-de los amigos de su mujer se fueron yendo. Pero los más desconsiderados no se dieron por aludidos y continuaron festejando, la familia Son y las deidades e incluso el namek. Suspiró hastiado mirándolos, ya no podía seguir mostrando su cara de indiferencia y aunque lo intentara, su humor se reflejaba en su cara. Miraba a Whiss de soslayo y rogaba que se marchara de una vez, con ellos fuera ya no tendría problemas para dejar a los demás solos, era el maldito protocolo y querer evitar alguna incomodidad en el minino temperamental que le impedía salir de allí. Movió su pierna, inquieto y sin quererlo rozó la pierna de su mujer. Bulma lo miró pero él se apresuró en corregir su movimiento para evitar tocarla, aunque ese simple gesto bastó para que la intrépida mujer notara por fin su mal humor.

Mientras miraba el mesón lleno de platos vacíos y la comida que no tardaban en servir, sintió una suave caricia en su pierna inquieta. Se sobresaltó por breves segundos pero se calmó al comprender el toque. Miró de soslayo a su mujer que seguía platicándole a su maestro pero su mano derecha debajo de la mesa y escondida por la tela del mantel daba caricias suaves en su muslo cubierto por su traje de combate. Lo primero que hizo de modo inconsciente fue asegurarse de que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando allí, era una caricia inocente pero que nadie debía ver. Algo exclusivo de los dos. Pasó el cuarto de hora más tranquilo-al menos aparentemente-porque seguía queriendo estar a solas con ella. Su toque fue oxígeno para su fuego interno, y si antes se percató de que la extrañaba, su caricia le alertó que le urgía tenerla. Y su odio por las miradas indiscretas crecía con el paso de los segundos.

―Oh, el señor Bills rasgó el papel de uno de los presentes ¿Hay algo malo con ello?―preguntó Whiss con una de sus manos apoyada en su mejilla celeste pastel. Bulma volteó hacia el rincón de la terraza donde los niños ya habían huido y el dios escondía el presente, suspiró y se puso de pie. El príncipe la miró rápidamente cuando su mano se alejó de su pierna y la vio levantarse. El pecho de la científica quedó a su altura y no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a su escote.

―Es como un niño…―murmuró con reproche―iré por papel para envolverlo otra vez, ya vengo―era su oportunidad, lo sabía. Era el momento para poder levantarse y alejarse de las desagradables visitas. Era el instante para crear un momento a solas. Esperó unos minutos, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y su abdomen se revolvía de pura ansiedad. Sus ojos negros repasaban rápidamente su entorno, desde su hijo que había vuelto a la azotea después de su travesurilla junto al enano de Kakarotto, al dios Bills que bebía ponche como si fuera jugo natural, a su rival que seguía comiendo unos panecillos navideños, la esposa del saiyajin que estaba pendiente de su retoño pero para eso estaba Piccoro que no perdía de vista a los niños y luego a su maestro que parecía divertido mientras tomaba unas galletas de jengibre y toqueteaba sus botones de goma. Con disimulo y fingiendo calma, se puso de pie.

Whiss se distrajo con su movimiento y al verlo hacer la silla hacia atrás no pudo evitar preguntar― ¿Vegeta?―parpadeó confundido, pero el saiyajin sin mirarlo se alejó y murmuró con rapidez:

―Iré por una salsa―mintió y se dio media vuelta para seguir a su esposa.

―Pero pídesela a esos jovencitos de negro y corbata ro…ja ¿Eh?―no se molestó en responder ni mirar a su alto maestro ¿Qué podría decirle? No se le ocurría nada y no tenía tiempo para aquello tampoco.

Se perdió por el pasillo a paso rápido, supuso que su mujer podría estar en su dormitorio y no tardó en subir a la otra planta para ir en su búsqueda. No había mucho tiempo, no quería hacer evidente su ausencia que coincidía con la de ella. Al llegar frente a la puerta, giró el pomo y entró con seguridad-ver la luz que se asomaba por la rendija le alertó de su presencia-entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Cruzó por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a su alcoba; su mujer revolvía unos papeles sobre la mesita redonda en medio del dormitorio, volteó hacia él al escucharlo entrar y habló― ¿Has visto el papel rojo con campanas?―preguntó volviendo a centrarse en el desorden de papeles coloridos y brillantes. Pero él no respondió; se acercó sigiloso como si ella no supiera de su presencia y se paró a espaldas de ella. Respiró su perfume y exhaló suavemente en su nuca estremeciéndola. Bulma volteó hacia él nuevamente al mismo tiempo que el saiyajin la ayudaba a girar su rostro sosteniendo su barbilla con dos de sus dedos y la besó. Ella se sorprendió por unos microsegundos pero no tardó en corresponder a sus labios. Apegó su cuerpo al de su mujer, e hizo suyo su jadeo femenino al sentir sus ansias por tenerla―no… no podemos―murmuró entre besos al presentir lo que él buscaba.

―Ambos queremos―contestó soltando sus labios y pasar a devorar la curva de su cuello. Relamió su piel y comenzó un tímido vaivén, encajando su pelvis en su trasero bien formado.

―Pe-pero… están todos cerca―susurró no muy convencida―pueden oírnos…―gimió excitada por el movimiento pélvico de su marido y no tardó en acompañarlo y menearse para él.

―Depende de ti―gruñó en su oído subiendo sus manos por su abdomen hasta sus montes llenos―está vez no seas muy ruidosa…―ella iba a protestar pero la silenció con su boca.

Debía ser rápido, lo sabían. No había tiempo para juegos ni aplazar lo inevitable y que ambos querían. Así que el saiyajin no tardó en subir la falda de su delicado vestido rojo y en bajar su diminuta ropa interior. El camino se lo sabía de memoria y no por eso le aburría o se cansaba, muy por el contrario. Siempre había ansias de entrar en ella y entregarse por completo. Nunca tenía suficiente de su alocada esposa. Ella se quejó en contra de su boca al entrar bruscamente, pero estaba acostumbrada. Los movimientos certeros del saiyajin la hacían jadear, una de sus manos fuertes bajó a su intimidad y estimuló su carne delicada, pronto el goce no tardó en golpear sus puertas y la científica tuvo que alejarse de sus labios para poder gemir a gusto. Pero su esposo no se lo permitió y cubrió su boca con su mano libre; lo que estaba pasando en esas cuatro paredes no debía ser ni visto ni oído por nadie. Besó su cuello sin dejar de moverse en contra de su cuerpo, la oía gemir en contra de su palma, sentía su aliento y como la humedad pronto recorrió su piel.

Los calambres placenteros no tardaron en aproximarse. Quizá el saber que podían ser sorprendidos los excitó o simplemente el extrañarse tanto les jugó en contra, quizás era una mezcla de ambas cosas. La pareja no tardó en culminar su encuentro, el orgasmo los sacudió por un desfase de microsegundos. Él tardó en salir de su interior prolongando la satisfacción que sus intimidades les hacían sentir por la unión. Bulma quitó su mano de su boca con un movimiento perezoso y recargó su espalda en el pecho duro de su esposo. Su respiración entrecortada era el único ruido que rompía el silencio del dormitorio. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la apegó más a su cuerpo extinguiendo la nula distancia que existía. Se quedaron así, unos minutos, mientras recuperaban el aliento. El saiyajin no tardó en pensar que fue la mejor decisión el seguirla y era en los momentos como ese que corroboraba que no tenía nada de malo haber cambiado, porque ese cambio solo le había regalado buenos momentos-como el de ahora-y estaba seguro que vendrían muchos más.

― ¿Te sentías solo, mi Vegeta?―le preguntó en un susurro su mujer. Él no contestó con palabras pero su mirada intensa y sus labios hablaron por él al besarla apasionadamente―bajaré y trataré de que se vayan pronto… así podremos continuar con más calma―murmuró con coquetería guiñándole un ojo, antes de poder decir algo ella lo besó y rompió la unión de cuerpos―me asearé y bajaré… tú espera unos minutos y luego bajas a despedir al señor Bills y a Whiss―nuevamente no le dio tiempo para responder.

Se sentó en el sillón y la observó caminar hacia el sanitario. Suspiró más relajado y miró los papeles de regalo que su esposa había esparramado. No tardó en encontrar el que ella buscaba, había caído al suelo a los pies del sillón. Lo miró unos segundos pero rápidamente se desinteresó por el objeto. Diez minutos después su mujer había salido del sanitario y se asomó por el umbral del corto pasillo, cruzaron miradas y ella le regaló una sonrisa cómplice y coqueta que lo sonrojó―te veo abajo―dijo y le lanzó un beso al aire. Él hubiera querido decirle que se diera el tiempo y el esfuerzo en dárselo en los labios, pero ya se lo recompensaría más tarde. La vio salir del dormitorio que compartían hace tantos años, volteó hacia el papel rojo con campanas en el suelo y sonrió, al final su mujer lo olvidó por completo, pero a él le daba igual, gracias eso pudo escabullirse de esa aburrida reunión entre amigos y familiares.

Esperó unos minutos y se puso de pie. No sabía cuánto tiempo debía esperar para que sus ausencias no causaran curiosidad, no entendía de ese tipo de protocolos. Rara vez se preocupaban de no levantar sospechas, por lo general no tenían que esconderse, tenían su tiempo y espacio para amarse. Pero no podía negar que había sido divertido. Todo con ella tenía un tinte diferente que a pesar de confundirlo a momentos, los aceptaba y recibía conforme. A esas alturas de su vida y relación, podía asumir sin temor que no le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra forma. Él era feliz con su familia, él estaba a gusto en la tierra y ahora, después de todo lo vivido, no lo imaginaba de otro modo.

Su vida consistía en eso, seguir siendo Vegeta el príncipe saiyajin-título que seguía causando temor en la galaxia, bien se lo había hecho saber el patrullero galáctico-pero con los suyos era un padre comprometido y a puertas cerradas un esposo demandante de afecto y atención.

Pero nadie sabría eso, pues nadie lo vería ni presenciaría nunca. Salió de su dormitorio y optó por seguir con su actuación, más tarde volvería a encarnar al esposo que su mujer anhelaba y que él disfrutaba ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

N/A: He estado pensando desde hace tiempo algo así. Siempre he considerado que Vegeta no puede ser frío y esquivo en privado y con DBS lo comprobé y es hermoso. Hace poco mientras revisaba tumblr vi una viñeta hermosa de un Vegeta pidiendo amor de modo sutil y afectuoso y lo sentí muy real, estando a solas con Bulma me espero algo así, definitivamente sí. Yo no considero que porque ya no es el saiyajin cruel y malvado haya perdido su atractivo o genialidad, al contrario, amo su desarrollo y me encanta que si ahora lucha es por proteger a su familia. Sigue con su carácter serio y orgulloso, se ha sacrificado por su familia e incluso su orgullo y lo amo más por eso. No puedo amar más a este par, para mi lo eran, son y serán siempre mi pareja favorita y como personajes en solitario mis favoritos.

Gracias a **Dev** que siempre me anima a publicar lo que se me ocurre xDD que fangirleamos juntas y compartimos teorías y reflexiones de nuestra pareja favorita ;)

Disculpen los errores ortográficos, las letras revueltas, exceso o faltas de xD odio editar! culpa mía!

Nos leemos y Felices fiestas! :D


End file.
